For providing more effective healthcare, maintaining hygiene and cleanliness is a high priority for healthcare providers. One scenario in which hygiene may be compromised is when medical materials and instruments (e.g., placemats and sheets) are reused on different patients, which may enable and/or accelerate the transfer of bacteria or illness from patient to patient. In addition, reusable medical instruments and materials may be cumbersome for use by a healthcare provider, for example, due to storing, deploying, safekeeping, monitoring, and the like, of the reusable equipment.